User blog:Epic~00/The Wiki Apprentice Episode 1 (Part 2)
Zoom-in to the house. Narrator: 4.30 am. The next day. At this time, the phone rings loudly. Brady energetically runs down to answer it, and picks it up. Brady: Hello? Mughees: Good morning. Lord Epic would like you to get yourself ready. Cars will pick you up in 20 minutes. Brady: Ok, thank you. In a flash, Brady runs upstairs into Team Dynamo’s room. Brady: Guys, phone rang. We need to get dressed in 20 minutes. Freddie: 20 minutes? Richard: Better hurry! *claps hands* We have a long day ahead. Brady ran into Team Ferocity’s room. Brady: Wake up, you guys. 20 minutes to get dressed. Darules: Aw. I had a dream of Cody shaving a sheep who had Heather’s hair, while Cody said moo. Derpy: *glares at Darules* Ugh, it’ll be a long day. Welly: Ok, guys. I’ll discuss our strategy when we get going. We can do this, guys! Ariel: Hopefully. Team Ferocity could work. We just have to beat the other team. Izzy: Beating them? It’ll be a walk in the ballpark. Narrator: Clupidop Market. One of Wikiland’s most prized market trades for various items. Today, pick-up point for ten years of various products. From flowers and floaty balloons, to a cleaning bucket and coffee beans. The two teams exit separately out of the four taxis. Dip and Stryzzar wait as the 16 candidates walk out. They take two separate paths. Team Ferocity heads to their area. Narrator: First job: How best to squeeze cash out of their commodities. Welly: Okay, let’s see here. We got potatoes, a bucket of roses, coffee beans, sausages, t-shirts. Any bright ideas? Ariel: I think our best bet is to add value to a product. If we add money value, we can sell more. Izzy: *nods* VUF: *picks up t-shirt.* We could print some unique print on this. It can stand out and we can sell it easily. Dip follows Team Ferocity into their meeting in a closed restaurant private to them. Stryzzar follows Team Dynamo into a closed café. Narrator: Also looking to maximize value to their product… Richard: We can get these lemons for a lot of money! It’s in the shape of a sock, and that’s good luck! Narrator: From project manager Richard, a sharp idea. Richard: We could cut the lemons up into slices, and sell all of the cut up slices. That way, we have various yellow socks! Tyler: I don’t think that’s a really good idea… Freddie: What can we get the highest margins on? Richard: The coffee beans have the highest margin. What do you guys think about the lemons? Twitty: I think we should sell them the way they are. Richard: I think we can get a lot more money. BY CUTTING THEM UP…! Various team members: No. We’re not cutting them up Flurry: I’m just wondering whether we should print these t-shirts or not? It could be a gamble that could help us or hurt us. Richard: Let me just stop you right there, Flurry. What if we sell the chopped lemons? Twitty: No. Could you stop with the chopped lemons? Hands up if you want us to use chopped lemons? Everyone else: No! Meanwhile with Team Ferocity in a restaurant. Welly: Any ideas I want to hear it. Narrator: Taking charge of Team Ferocity… Welly. Scarlett: I think selling sausages could help us the best. Maybe during worker’s lunchtime, they can walk through the streets and say to themselves “Oh. Here’s a lovely bunch selling sausages.” Berry: *nods* Yeah that seems like a good idea. Rest of the team: Yeah. Welly: I really like the hot dogs idea. I want to go and sell those. Since I’ll be doing less selling, Scarlett, Darules, Derpy, I want you to sell with me. Derpy: Uh, well, I’m not too good at selling edible items. Welly: Just do as you’re told. Trust me. I know what I’m doing. Derpy: *glares down steadily* Welly: I think Izzy, Berry, Ariel, and VUF would be best at creating and selling t-shirts and other items. Scarlett: Could I just say something? Welly: No. Welly: *to camera* Our team is big. Everyone has an ego, everyone wants to have a big voice, and have ideas, but I think I’m calming them down. Welly: *points finger at VUF* VUF, I want you to be my sub-team leader and my second in command. VUF: Understood. Welly: *to camera* I’m just a bit under pressure. My neck is already on the line if we lose, but hopefully it won’t come to that. Meanwhile, with Team Dynamo. Richard: Now, when should we start selling these? Before we got here, you guys said the evening, but now we have the items and… Everyone else: In the morning! Richard: What? Caitlin: Come up with a strategy then. Narrator: Dividing his team in two… Richard. Richard: I’ll just split things down the middle. I don’t know which of you are best at selling. Brady: Do you have any kind of idea? Richard: I don’t know any of you well enough. I don’t have time for this dawdling. I'll physically split things down the middle judging by where you're all sitting. Freddie: You know we could tell you? Richard scratches his head in confusion, with Brady facepalming next to him. Flurry: *to camera* Richard hasn’t divided us too good. He’s not listening, everything has to be about him, and I want to win, and he’s just slowing that down. What he should be doing is looking at who’s best in which area. Tyler: I’m okay with selling coffee. Richard: Okay, so we haven’t got time for this though. Hearing Team Dynamo bicker, Stryzzar gives a nervous and awkward look of worry. Narrator: With a brainy brainstorm, items get picked... Category:Blog posts